A relatively high demand exists for garments, such as pants, which are able to lift the glutei and thin the hips of a person wearing them. Knitted fabric is well-known as a “soft fabric” to shape glute but it cannot fit just any shape or modify it and therefore doesn't allow substantial lifting.
Prior art solutions include Italian patent MI2012A000904, registered on May 24, 2012, and disclosing pants to shape female glutei. This patent discloses pants having a first rear section (2, 102, 202) suitable for covering glutei, at least partially, and a second front section (1, 101, 201) suitable for covering the abdomen, at least partially. The first rear section (2, 102, 202) includes: at least a first element (7B, 107B, 207B) suitable for covering at least the final lower section (S1) and the side section (S2) of the glutei, at least a second element (9, 109, 209) suitable for covering at least the central section (S3) of the glutei, and another third element (4, 10, 104, 110, 204, 210) suitable for covering at least the final upper section (S2) of the glutei, distinguished by the fact that the first (7B, 107B, 207B), second (9, 109, 209), and third (10, 4, 110, 104, 210, 204) elements include knitted fabric, that the first element (7B, 107B, 207B) and the third element (10, 110, 210) mark out a central opening (40,140, 240), that the external edges (9C, 9D, 109C, 109D, 109E, 209C, 209D, 209E) of the second element (9,109,209) are limited to the edges (7H, 10A, 107H, 110A, 207H, 210A) marking out the opening of the first element (7B, 107B, 207B) and third element (10, 4, 110 104, 210, 204) in order to close the opening, and that the second element (9, 109, 209) includes two sections (9A, 9B, 109A, 109B, 209A, 209B), each one suitable for covering only one of the two central sections (S3) of the glutei, and that the two sections are limited between each other along their corresponding side edges (9F, 109F, 209F) arranged by the cleft (S4) between the glutei through a central seam line (16) suitable for being arranged by the cleft.
This known technique has some disadvantages including the complicated structure of the pants. Since the structure includes several sections to be sewn together, it needs an opening on the central section of the glutei and needs to be closed according to the shape of a special and complicated paper pattern.
Besides the different and numerous seams arranged in a special way all along the pants, actual lifting requires coupling with other components which may develop an active lifting, such as a cord (18) which nevertheless serves to pull the knitted cloth within the cleft between the buttocks, but actually does not lift them, or a fitting-in section (150a) and (150b) which in any case, if arranged in the final lower section (S1) and side section (S2) of the buttocks, does not allow the lifting of all the glutei, but only of a section of it. Thus, the body cannot be made slimmer.
All these seams also make the pants less stylish and make it especially apparent that one is trying to shape the glutei, which the wearer of the pants would prefer to keep hidden because of a less than optimal glutei shape.
Other known solutions include the use of an essentially elastic material to sew the desired pants and the whole area of the glutei, wrapping them completely. Even these solutions have disadvantages such as crushing or smashing the glutei. The crushing does not allow for upward lifting and also crushes the glutei sideways and further down so that the person wearing them is not made slimmer but actually large instead.